Konoha Camp
by Tsukiakari no Tenshi
Summary: Kiba cheats on Hinata while at Summer Music Camp. A certain uchiha helps her get through the pain. A lot of Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Ravenfire:Poor hinata I feel bad for her

Sasuke: Then why did you write it?

Ravenfire:Because I'm gonna make Sakura get beat up by her

Sasuke:Sweet.

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata's POV**

It was the last day of school. "Thank god!" I cried as I opened the door to my house. When I got inside Neji and Hinata had bags and were staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Pack your bags we are going to Camp Konoha!!." said Hanabi. "Be back down here in 10." said Neji. "Gees niisan couldn't you be more exciting." complained Hanabi. Neji just glared. I rolled my eyes. "Ok I'm going to get ready." I ran upstairs and started to get ready.

**10 minutes later...**

I came downstairs with my hair in a ponytail, wearing a white tank top, black skinny jeans with red stiching, red bracelets and earing. For my shoes I put on some red and white rebox. I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs to see once again a glaring Neji. "Your pants are too tight." he said. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him.

All of us got into the limo and drove off. While we were in the limo my phone vibrated, I looked on my phone [A/N:Which is an iphone booyah!] it was a text message from my beloved boyfriend Kiba. The text said: R u at camp yet? I replied saying:Almost? Why? I waited a few minutes and I didn't get an answer. I wanted to see if everything was ok so I called him.

When the phone picked up all I could her was noises that sounded like kissing. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" I yelled into my phone. "Hinata what's wrong?" asked Neji. "She being a drama queen." replied Hanabi. I glared at her. "We'll there's your answer Hinata." Neji turned my head so that I could see what he was seeing. I couldn't believe my eyes, Kiba was kissing on another girl.

I immediately got out of the limo and marched over to the lake. "Hey, boyfriend." I growled. "Hey baby." said Kiba acting like he did nothing wrong. "Who's she?" asked the pink headed girl [A/N: and no it is not Sakura she going to be lonely] "U-u-uhh... I don't even know her." stuttered the dog boy. "Are you serious Kiba your denying your not knowing me, you know what enough is enough.

" I tackled Kiba and pushed him in the lake. "What the heck Hina!" he cried. I grabbed a rock and threw at him. "Don't** ever** call me that again!" I threatened in the most calm voice I have ever did. "You can't push my boyfriend!" yelled Karen. She walked over and slapped me.

End of chapter

Sasuke: so when does Sakura get beat up

RavenFire: Soon O and please read my cousins story his name is fantasyduelist if its not that its fantasy writer


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenfire: Thank you so much for reviewing skittles08

Sasuke:Yea what she said.

Ravenfire: Please people check out my cousins story's his name is I spelled it wrong the last time

Chapter 2 Hinata's Pov

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME!?" I yelled and the top of my voice. "U-hh-hh-u-h-hh" stuttered Karin. Ok I was completely pissed off I was ready to murder her. I grabbed her by her collar and growled at her. "First you take my boyfriend, then you slap me, ooh I'm gonna enjoy this" I was an inch from reaching my face until and arm grabbed me.

I looked up to see who it was, it was Sasuke Uchiha. "Let go of my hand!" I yelled at him. "Let go of my girlfriend." He said back. "Let go of my hand and I'll do it." "No let go of my girlfriend first." Sasuke squeezed my hand tighter. "Fine you want her you can have her." I threw over into the lake.

**Splash!**

"You jerk!" Karin yelled at me, she tried to get out of the lake but she just fell back in. I smirked at her attempt. I turned to Sasuke, "I don't even know why you care about her she's the one who's cheating on you." "With who?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. Either he was mad at me for throwing his 'girlfriend' in the lake or at his 'girlfriend'.

I looked over to Kiba, he was helping Karin out of the water. "With my boyfriend… or should I say my ex-boyfriend." With that I walked away.

Sasuke POV

"I didn't mean to hurt the girl it was all just a misunderstanding." I sighed, then I walked over to Karin. "Karin… this is the second time you have cheated on and I can't take it anymore." I started. "Sasuke I…" "Just shut up!" "It's over Karin." With that ran away hoping I could catch the lavender colored eyes girl before she left.

Regular POV

"Hey, hey you! Wait!" Said Sasuke chasing Hinata. He felt guilty that he didn't know her name. Hinata turned to the person calling her name. "What do you want?" she said through tears. "We'll for starters I want to know your name." Answered the onyx eyes boy. "Hinata Hyuuga… and what else do you want?"

"We'll I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you or in anyway hurting you." Sasuke looked down as he talked. "It's was just that Karin was my girlfriend and I saw you and her and…" Sasuke was interrupted by Hinata's lips on his. "It's ok I know it was a misunderstanding." Said Hinata her tears were no longer visible.

Attention all campers report to your cabins for lunch and your class assignments. Hinata took his hand and started to pull. "Come on let's go." They left 2 very angry and jealous people.

Cafeteria "Hinata come sit over here!" called Ino, when Sasuke and Hinata got in the cafeteria "I'm gonna go Sasuke, I'll see you later ok." Said Hinata walking away. "Bye." Sais Sasuke with his mouth hanging open. He stayed in that same spot until a blond haired boy pulled him by his shoulder. "Sasuke who was that hot chick you were talking to?"

asked Naruto. "Her name's Hinata Hyuuga." He answered. Neji nearly choked on his food. "WHAT!?" he shouted causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at him. "Sorry just excited about the food." Said Naruto laughing casually . In a matter of seconds everyone went back to eating their food. "Listen you two stay away from my cousin."

Growled Neji. "Wait she your cousin… sweet could you give me her digits." Said Naruto. "Diddo." Nodded Sasuke. "No." said Neji through gritted teeth.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenfire:Thank you for all you reviews people

Sasuke: As a treat Hinata is going to sing a song for us

Hinata:WHAT!? I did not sign up for this

Sasuke: (kissed Hinata) Will you do it now?

Hinata: Ok.

**Chapter 3**

**Regular POV**

"Why not your cousin's hot Neji." pouted Naruto. "No." repeated Neji. "Fine if you won't help me, I'll just do it do it for myself." Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata's table. She was sitting with Ino, Temari, and Tenten. "Hey hottie what's up?" Hinata rolled her eyes and said "You are." "Naruto Uzamaki your future husband. Do you have a map?" "Why?" "I keep getting lost in your eyes." replied Naruto. "That is most lamest thing I have ever heard in my life so can you take your lines and leave." smirked Hinata.

"Would you excuse us Naruto." said Ino as she pull Hinata out of her seat and into a corner. "Hey let me go this is is... actually I don't know what it is but let me go." shouted Hinata. The girls finally let go of her. "Girl Naruto is the second hottest and most popular guy in school and at camp." explain Tenten. "Your point." "Humiliate him make him wish he was never born." whispered Ino. "No." said Hinata.

"Please." they said. "Fine." grunted Hinata in defeat. Hinata walked over to Naruto and put on a smile. "Ok Naruto if you get a kiss you will you go away?" she asked. Naruto shook his head rapidly. "Ok pucker up." Hinata got a rotten fish and put it to Naruto's lips. "Ooh baby." said Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the girls the cafeteria laughing and a fish on his lips.. "Eww! Eww! Eww! That is rank man I though you said **you **would give me a kiss." "No I said if **you** get **a** kiss." "Your a prankster I like that." said Naruto.

"You do?" replied a surprised Hinata. Naruto nodded. "Ok girls let's give him the treatment." Hinata smiled. Naruto gave them a confused look. Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Tenten ran over to the food stand and got pies. "Ready... aim...FIRE!!!" shouted Hinata. All the girls launched their pies and threw them at Naruto. "Aaaahhhhh!" yelled Naruto as he was pelted by pies. Naruto ran back over to his table trying to get the pies off. "That will teach him." said Ino. All the girls hive fived and laughed until a person came onstage. "Attention campers here are the cabin list.

Cabin 1

Hinata-Tenten-Sakura

Cabin 2

Ino- Temari- Karin

Cabin 3

Mikoto- Mina- Kathy

Boys

Cabin 1

Sasuke- Kiba-Naruto

Cabin 2

Neji-Sai-Kimoto

Cabin 3

Derek- Jude- Miki

"Before we dismiss you to your cabins we would like to give you a sample of what are students can do. Give it up for Hinata Hyuuga!" announced the counselor. Hinata came on stage wearing blue short a red tanktop with a yellow shirt underneath. To top it off she work yellow converse with blue and white knee socks. "I'm gonna sing a song called Goodbye, It describes the way I feel about a person at camp." Hinata winked at the crowd and started to sing

**Na na na na na na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye**

**Am I suppose to put my life on hold**

**because you don't know how to act**

**and you don't know where your life is going?**

**Am I suppose to be torn apart, broken**

**hearted in a corner crying? Pardon me**

**if I don't show it. I don't care if I never**

**see you again. No no no I'll be alright**

**Take this final piece of advice and get**

**yourself together but either way baby**

**I'm gone. I'm so over it I've been there **

**and back, changed all my numbers**

**And just in case your wondering and**

**I got that new I'm a single girl swag.**

**Got me with my girls and were singing it**

**Sing!**

**Na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye**

**Na na na na na na na hey hey hey goodbye**

**Cut my hair cuz it reminded me you I know**

**you the long do had to switch my attitude up.**

**Thinking of changing the way how I ride no **

**more on the passenger side too bad you missed out **

**the way I drive it. I don't care if I never see you again**

**No no no no I'll be alright, take this final piece**

**of advice and get yourself together but either way**

**baby, I'm gone. I'm so over it I've been there n**

**back changed all my number n just n case ur wondering**

**Yeah I got that knew I'm a single girl **

**swag got me with my girls and wear**

**singing it Sing**

**Na na na na na hey na na na hey hey hey goodbye**

**Na na na na na na hey na na hey hey hey goodbye**

**Na na na na na na na hey na hey hey hey goodbye**

**Na na na na na na hey na na hey hey hey goodbye.**

The crowd went wild. 'Thank you everybody, you will see lot's more were that came from!" shouted Hinata. "Ok the campfire jam is tomorrow and your assignment is to come up with a group song and sing it. You guys are dismissed." When Hinata got off the stage everyone was crowding her. "Wow you were awesome." complimented Sasuke. Hinata blushed "Thank you." "And you looked hot!"

Blurted out Sasuke. "Yea shut up or you'll get another pie attack." she threatened. Neji pushed Naruto out of the way I complemented her. "Wow you were really great." "Thanks niisan." Somehow Hinata made it out of the ground and made it to her cabin. "Nice to see you Hina."


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenfire:Thank you so much for reviewing guys. I bet my cousin is so jealous. On the last chapter

Sasuke: That song was called Goodbye by Kristina Debarge. She is so hot.

Hinata: (Smacks Sasuke) Jerk!

Sasuke: Hey!

Ravenfire: Stop it guys!

Hinata: (Pulls out an AK40) YOU MADE HIM DO THIS!(Pops gun) I'll give you 3 seconds to run.

Ravenfire: Oh crap.

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata's POV**

"Kiba!" I shouted "You missed me babe." Kiba smirked. "I think you know the answer to that question. Any ways what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Oh I just thought you were gonna be broken hearted in a corner crying." he said. "So I guessed you missed my performance huh?" "No I didn't in fact you were great, but I know you didn't mean it." "Yes I did, I meant everything in that song. I knew you were cheating on me in the first place so I wrote it." I said back at him. "You did?" asked Kiba. "What part of jonin ninja don't you understand." I smirked.

"Now move so I can start writing a song for my band!" "Why don't you make me?" Kiba smirked right back. I popped all my knuckles and said "Cool I'm gonna enjoy every last second of this." Just a few more inches until my knuckles reached his face but again somebody stopped me. I turned around to see who it was and here's a surprise it was Ino, my best friend. "Why are you trying to hit him?" asked Ino. "Are you kidding me he told me to move him and I was about to!" I responded. Kiba walked around put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe you always no what to say." said Kiba. I had the most confused look on my friend but then that confusion turned into rage. "Ino how could you?" Hurt and mad tears were coming out my eyes. "What you know I'm your gonna be your friend forever." she said. "Forevers a short time Ino, forevers a short time." I turned to Kiba. "I swear even though I'm not her friend anymore, I'll will defend her. I'm not like her. If you break her heart I swear you won't live to see the light of day!" I cried out. "If you guys need me I'll be writing a song in the piano room." I grabbed my sheet of music from my cabin and ran off I continued to run until Sakura bumped into me.

"Aww what's wrong is the big tough little girl crying." "We'll at least I don't have a weave in my head, I don't have to hide myself." I shot back. "This is not weave." said Sakura pointing to her head. "Yes it is see." I grabbed her hair and gave it a hard yank. Pink hair fell on the ground, I laughed. Her hair came stopped right at the end of her chin. I picked up the hair and started shaking it. "Give me my hair back I payed one hundred fifty dollars for that!" she yelled at me. "Really." I shook it some more. "Seems like you paid about 5 bucks ." I smirked. "Your not the one to talk miss I pretend I'm not blind but I really am that why I keep bumping into Sakura all the time." mimicked Sakura.

"If you noticed your the only person I bump into, the only reason I bump into you is because you blind me with your uglyness." I shot back. "Excuse me at least I can hold I guy longer than you can, I heard that your boyfriend left you for my sister." "OK THAT IS IT!!!!!" I tackled her to the ground and started punching her in the face. Pulled her up by her hair well what's left at least and started to swing her with it. I pulled her hair so hard most of it came off. I kept on pushing her and shouting at her. I even tackled her through a window we landed right in front of the boys cabin[A/N: Neji, Kiba,Naruto, and Sasuke]

"Daaaaaaaannnnnnnnnggggggg" they said in awe. I pulled her up and pushed her through the boys window. I ran straight in and started kicking and punching her. "Take this you little slut." I punched her one final time and climbed onto the top bunk bed part. I jumped off that thing and elbowed her right in the stomach. "WHAT!" I yelled at her. I turned around and saw all the boys looking at me. "Oh uh... this is very awkward." I said nervously. "You were frieken awesome!" said Naruto. "Dang girl." said Sasuke. Neji didn't say anything all he did was stare.

"Aw you were fighting for me how sweet." cooed Kiba. "You know what you little..." I said trying to up to him but the boys Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were holding me back. I was fighting and kicking trying to get them to let me go. Tenten, Ino, Temari, and Sai passed by and they saw that the boys needed help pulling me. All of them ran up to behind me and started to pull. I was still growing strong. Actually I was moving them.

Then I came up with the most brilliant idea ever. I used my strength to hurl all the people at Kiba. [A/N: Her strenght is about 5 times stronger than Lady Tsunade's] Everybody in that cabin were in a pile. Kiba had everyone on top of him only his head was sticking out. I went grabbed a metal bar went over to Kiba and smacked him in the with it.

**SMACK!**

He fell unconscious immediately.


End file.
